


Red - Mafia Au

by BizzaBoo



Series: Different kinds of Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mafia AU, Protective Derek, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some time, but finally they had found Stiles. He had been nailed to a tree deep into the woods of the Hale land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red - Mafia Au

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different version of one I've already posted here so it's not stolen or anything! Pinky promise.  
> I re did it for a project in school and though "why the hell not post it here", so yeah, here it is! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed!

The Hale Mafia is quite a big family, so when it was clear that Stiles was no where to be found, it wasn't long until most of the town knew about it. Sure the townspeople didn't know much, but since the roar of the black Camaro had ben heard racing around on the streets all day, they all assume that they could be expecting the worst.  
They did not fear the Hale family, they took care of the town and it’s people. The family kept them safe, but if anything would end up happening to Dereks fiancé, it may come to change.

****

It took some time, but finally they had found Stiles. He had been nailed to a tree deep into the woods of the Hale land, upheld by two thin iron pipes trough his shoulders, just beneath his collarbones.  
The young man was beaten bloody and blue, unrecognizable and he was shaking like a leaf while trying to contain his labored breathing.

Derek was by him in less then a second, placing a gentle hand on his cheek while trying to push away the anger he felt seeing the love of his life like this. He tried to focus on the barely conscious man infront of him instead of thinking of all they ways he could kill the ones who did this. 

Stiles shuddered a breath while his eyes moved uneasily beneath his swollen eyelids. 

Removing Stiles from the tree would come to be a very unpleasant experience and the screams of pain from his fiancé would haunt Dereks dreams for many nights to come.  
Derek didn’t know when he had started crying but by the time they had gotten Stiles into the car, tears where streaming down his face.  
He could hear Boyd, his right hand, talk to someone one the phone while he was driving out of the forest and onto the road.  
It felt like the ride was going on forever, like the car moving but not really getting anywhere and it only made Derek more frustrated. 

They hadn't even stopped the car before the back door Derek sat opposite to flung open and a bunch of different nurses tried getting Stiles out of the car as smoothly as possible. Everything was a blur but suddenly Stiles was gone and Derek was sanding outside the ER doors staring at his bloody hands.  
It wasn't the first time those hands had been covered with the thick iron smelling liquid, but there was no victorious feeling about it this time. 

Arms where gently moving him inside where he was led into a private room. There he was manhandled into into one of the plastic chairs along the wall.  
He was told that they had taken Stiles to surgery in hope of stabilizing him. By other words hoping that the fiancé of the towns mafia boss didn't die.  
Derek couldn’t do more than wait and he hated it. 

Sometime around an hour later Stiles dad stormed in, took one look at the devastated man in the chair before he sat down beside him and placed a hand on one of his shoulders. 

The clock on the wall ticked away and another our went before a nurse walked into the room, telling them that the injuries where more severe than they tough. The atmosphere in the room became even more gloomy. 

She also said that they had found something it the pocket of the young mans hoodie. A small videotape.  
Derek froze. Nothing good would be coming out of that videotape, he knew that.  
John thanked the lady while taking the tape. He looked at it for a long time before moving his gaze to Derek, seeming to think the same thing. 

The older man dragged Derek out of the room where they passed two of his guards. They looked at him with stony faces, which only told him how worried they really where for their family member. 

John got them into his car and drove them to his own house.  
When they got inside John went straight to his computer while Derek took some time, dreading what he was about to see.

They where right, nothing good came out of the tape.

It started with shaky and blurry movements and the sound of laughers before with a swift move pointed forward of the person who filmed and focused on a red dot ahead of them. 

According to the bumpy and shaky filming it was clear that they where running, and so was the red dot.

The manic laughing never stopped.

The red dot grew bigger and bigger until a shape of a human back took place and you could see that the red dot was limping, a sign of a broken ankle, while trying to run from the danger. 

Red didn’t get far.

Two guys, not the one holding the camera, jumped the person in the red hoodie.

Red screamed.

Derek tensed and clenched his fists. 

He couldn’t watch this anymore. Couldn't watch his fiancé get ambushed while a knew he couldn't do anything, even if the damage was already done.  
At the same time he couldn't take his eyes of the screen, hoping to get a glimpse of who could have done something like this. To his innocent boy.

Words started to flow from the speaker and Derek’s gut clenched along with his fists. 

”Do you guys think Hale has ever shared him?” hollered the gruff one while dragging the boy in red off the ground by his hair only to punch him in the jaw seconds later.

The other one scoffed ”All of them have probably had their fare share of this one” he said while kicking the man on the ground. Derek could almost hear his ribs cracking.

”So you say we got Hales whore on our hands” laughed the one with the camera. 

”That I would be sure of, bet´ served all of them like a good girl, aren't I'm right” gruff spat at the boy who merely whimpered at the comment. 

They all laughed while continuing with their beating. 

”Don’t know why they picked him tough” one of them gave the red hooded man a soft kick to his shoulder, ”there must have been someone who looked better who would have been up to getting a little dirty.”

”True, he’s not really good looking and what I've heard he’s pretty annoying, so he must be really good , but I cant understand how they could stand to look at him while doing it” 

Anger started to spread trough Dereks body. 

How dared they talk about the boy like that. To his precious boy. To his soulmate.

The words continued.

”Don’t know man, these people are weird. Keep that in mind.” 

There was a short paus.

”Should we try him? See if he’s still tight?” lanky said with a questioning and dirty smile.

Derek got cold all over.

”Naah” gruffy said. ”Would never want my parts anywhere near that ass if I where you. Who knows what kind of crazy shit those psychopaths carry? No thank you!” 

They all laughed again.

Gruff took a steady grip of Reds hair again and angled him so that he was facing the camera and at this point it was no mistake of who the boy was.

”Should say goodbye while you got the chance, bitch”

Stiles just stared blankly at the camera before spitting out a big lump of blood trough his teeth and snarled with more venom in his voice that Derek had ever heard.

”Fuck you”

The tape ended with Stiles pained screams.

****

Both Derek and John sat in silence for a while before they started moving towards the hospital again, neither with the same goal in mind.

John would place his sorry ass in one of the plastic chairs in the private room with a cup of disgusting hospital coffee.

Derek on the other hand would be out on a hunt.  
The tape had given him what he wanted and the energy in his body had changed drastically. He no longer felt empty and torn inside, even if the feeling still remained it was pushed back by the new ones. Rage and lust for revenge. 

He called up his men, asking them to set into motion to get this over with as fast a possible.

The nuts weren’t that hard to find. Three newbies in training from the family a few towns over, one more quick call and they could be tracked down.

The tracking led them to a bar not far away where the guys was possibly ”hiding” while they boasted about how they had taken the Hales little toy right under their noses, and they went on and on about how they couldn’t understand how Derek could be so feared.  
Well they would soon be finding out. He wasn't called The Wolf for nothing.

There where no fighting, just as Derek hade hoped it would. As soon as the other who surrounded the nut trio saw who Derek was they parted from the small group like the ocean at Moses force. They had heard everything and did not want to get between Derek and his prey. 

The kill had been slow and painful. Just like Derek wanted it.

He had to go home before he put another foot outside, even if he just had been hunting he didn't want to risk scaring people in the town if they saw him.  
He threw his ruined suit in the trash before he stepped into the shower. As soon as the water hit his body it turned into a dark pink color. All the evidens of the night disappearing down the drain. He just did a quick scrub before walking out and toweling himself. He put on the first best thing he could find in the room before he walked outside the penthouse door.  
Boyd was waiting for him by the car when he got down and Derek was suddenly struck with such gratefulness. That he had been lucky enough to have a friend there for him in times like these was far beyond him.  
It’s the middle of the night and Boyd should probably have gotten home to his wife a long time ago, but instead he was keeping an eye on Derek, knowing that he needed it.  
Derek gave a curt nod and Boyd answered with the same motion, only with a small smile on his lips. That was all they needed.

They drove to the hospital in silence. 

Stiles was out of surgery by the time they got there, had apparently been for some time. Derek cried for the second time in twenty-four hours then, but this time it was because of relief, and happiness. 

The list of injuries where long and Derek had been right when he thought he heard Stiles ribs cracking.  
He would have to spend the next few weeks in the hospital bed after he woke up before they could be sure of that he could move without tearing anything major and even then the doctor recommended Derek and John that Stiles really shouldn't move unless it was necessary. 

Derek never left his side. Not even when had to put him into a sedated coma because of the nightmares.  
He held Stiles hand trough it all.  
Held Stiles trough it all. 

He had erased the scums who did it, but that didn't mean that the problems would suddenly disappear. Far from it. It was now they began. And Derek wouldn’t miss one moment of it. So if that meant endless days in the hospital with no sleep and shitty food he would do it. Even if it meant reschedule meeting for months and not being able to be with his men on the ”battle field” he still wouldn't give an inch. 

No, what he was going to do was to hold his fiancé trough the nightmares, try to make the pain go away and let the boy scream at him just to let him cry into his shoulder seconds later while he held the boy and murmured sweet nothing into his ear. 

He would be seen as weak. People would start talking, questioning if he really was capable of taking care of the family. If it was to risky to. The gang from other towns would maybe even start making plans on how they could take them down.  
But as he sat there in the white hospital room with more then half of the family roaming around the hospital and the other half securing the city, he couldn't find it in him to care. His fiancé was safe, even if he had been close to death he really was safe now and Derek would keep it that way. Even if he was one of the most feared mafia bosses in California, he still had a heart, and that heart told him that he would do whatever it took to keep the ones he loved safe.

And Derek Hale never breaks a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually pretty happy with how this one turned out! Maybe not the best you've read but seriously maybe the best I've written!  
> It's late here so haven't been so picky with the grammar so any wrongs are at my fault. 
> 
> Like i said, feedback's always welcomed as long as it's not hate!  
> xx


End file.
